


Female Bilbo Story Ideas

by Madkat89



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drop an idea, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Gen, Good Ideas, request, story ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkat89/pseuds/Madkat89
Summary: I want to know what you guys want me to write. I want to see what your story ideas are. The guidelines are inside. Inspiration is everywhere. Inspire me and you just might see your idea written and posted by me :)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Dwarf | Dwarves
Comments: 61
Kudos: 8





	Female Bilbo Story Ideas

Ok, here's the deal. I get story ideas from everywhere. However, sometime my muse is very fickle and doesn't want to work on anything that I'm currently working on. This is where you guys come in. I want you guys to drop ideas of what stories you'd like to see on this site and/or written by me. This does **NOT** mean that the story will get written, it may not spark a decent story idea in me and I like to make sure that my works are the very best that they can be because you guys deserve it.

If you want your idea considered, you have to follow the **RULES** that I will outline below. Any that do **NOT** meet the requirements will be deleted. This isn't meant to be mean, I just have very specific requirements that I will and will not work with. If you find that your story idea does not match up with what I offer, I encourage you to write it yourself :) You know what you like and there are probably others out there who want to read the same kind of thing as well. I wish you the best of luck if you do :) So without further ado...

* Must be male/female romantic pairing or just friendship

* Must be Female Bilbo

* Relationship can be of your choice

Will **NOT** write:

* Love Triangles

* Mature Scenes involving Sex or Adult activities, nor will I do rape. I'm willing to deal with more mature themes on a case by case basis.

* Polygamous, polyandry, polyamory or any other variation of the same. The relationship will be Female Bilbo/One Dwarf

* A pairing with a married character, i.e., Gloin or Bombur, etc.

* Pairing with a villain, i.e., Smaug, Bolg, Azog, etc.

* Horror

* Unresolved stories. I can accept not every story has a HEA, but I hate to leave stories unresolved.

* Crossovers. Some people have the skill to combine separate worlds seamlessly. Alas, I am not one of them

So I think that that covers everything, although I reserve the right to add more if I think of them/somebody requests something that I will not do.

Other than what's listed above, anything goes. Modern AU, classic, one ring, no one ring, etc. It's really up to your imagination and the sky's the limit.

If you'd like to sample my writing style, feel free to check out any of my **Hobbit stories** already on this site.

**Leave your ideas in the comments below! Also, check out what other people have requested, you might find one that sparks an idea in you. If so, reply to that comment so like ideas are kept together.**

**Looking forward to hearing from you!!**

**Madkat89**


End file.
